Minako and Her Boys
by storygirl1015
Summary: Minako Arisato has a lot of admirers, but the cheerful leader of S.E.E.S. is oblivious when it comes to guys. Shinjiro's got a pretty good eye for spotting trouble, though, and he can tell this girl's a heartbreaker from a mile away. Series of related drabbles mostly. FeMC/harem Fluff galore
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my second attempt at a Persona 3 fic. Although somehow, it ended up being ready to put out before my FIRST one. That will also be a Minako/FeMC harem, so look for it very soon.**

******I mean she's adorable! She deserves it, right? I love Persona and the female route, but GOD do I HATE the ending…it's just sooo unfair! XP Couldn't they have made like an alternate ending where she comes back or something…? Urgh, oh well, as frustrating as it is, that's what fanfics are for, right ;)**

** Of course this will be a FeMC/"Minako"** **centric and harem. It's kind of a series of drabbles at the moment. Hopefully a plot will pop up soon. It may end up being a series of connected drabbles, or develop a loose plot somewhere down the line. Any feedback is welcome, just no degrading flames…**

**I don't own Persona 3 or any of its affiliated characters…**

**Summary: **Shinjiro sucked in a breath to keep from snarling as he noticed just how many hearts she had unwittingly ensnared in her spell. "Damn it Minako, why do you have to be such a freakin' Loli-faced guy magnet?"

* * *

**Ch.1:** Troubled Teens

Shinjiro peered around at the rows of lockers and gleefully chatting students that filled Gekkoukan's halls.

Damnit. He didn't want to be here.

It wasn't exactly as if he had a million more important things he could be doing—if he weren't here he'd just be hanging around at the gang spot anyway.

But school…? Hell, he could be playing hopscotch with those grade school kids by the shrine if this was the alternative.

Anything was better than being in a place like this, surrounded by gossip, soap opera style drama, and annoying-ass classmates.

He didn't even want to get started on the teachers—where the hell did the Kirijo group find them anyway?

Most of his teachers didn't even know he existed because he hardly ever showed up.

All his classmates knew was that he was the scary-looking loner that always hung out behind Port Island Station and missed a lot of time out.

Nobody really noticed whether he showed up one way or the other, and Shinjiro definitely didn't give a damn.

So why was he here again?

He closed one eye and sucked in a breath to keep from growling as two arguing idiot freshman rough-housed in the hall, one elbowing him hard in the side as they passed.

The kid looked up into the senior's scowling face, and his face went as white as a sheet.

He hastily stammered apologies before rushing off with his friend right behind him. He rolled his eyes. What losers.

Mitsuru Kirijo and his so-called best friend Aki…it was all their fault.

They were the entire reason why he was here. They wanted him back in S.E.E.S.—especially Aki.

The guy never knew how to let a single damn thing go.

He refused to rejoin their little group of Shadow-fighters, so now they were hounding him at school. Kirijo had approached him one day when he'd been doing his usual thing, napping on the rooftop, saying she'd have him expelled if he didn't start coming to class and trying to catch up.

He didn't really care if he got expelled, but he knew she'd never allow him to just drop-out. She was way too damn sadistic for that.

So here he was, in school, and loathing every minute. He studied some of the preppy-looking girls loitering around in the halls before class.

They were giggling loudly and most had on way too much make-up. Several spotted him and began to whisper behind their hands. One gave him a look that made him wanna barf, like she was trying to flirt or some shit.

He moved past them without a word. He decided to get away from the crowds, find somewhere quiet. Maybe the little bridge leading to the school's sports' hall would be a good place to relax.

If he tried going to the roof now, he might fall asleep and miss the start of class, and then Kirijo would be all over his ass.

As he pushed past a flock of cheap-looking girls talking to some jockish guys, he saw a flash of bright yellow, and for some reason he looked over there. The weird foreign kid was talking to a smiling brunette with shiny red headphones around her shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes to look at her, recognizing her as that girl that had transferred in a while back. Arisato or something.

Apparently, she had joined up with S.E.E.S. upon Mitsuru's insistence and now she was leading the missions as squad leader.

He saw her with Aki some times; he'd never admit it, but he'd been kind of curious about Aki willingly spending time with a chick.

Besides Mitsuru, he didn't have much experience with girls at all. He was usually stoic and got flustered easily or was completely oblivious when they came on to him. He wouldn't know romance if it punched him in the face—not that Shinjiro could claim any different.

But it was weird to see his friend falling all over himself every time the girl even breathed in his direction. Now _that_ wasn't like Aki at all. Strong, stubborn and emotionally constipated—yes.

But charming, smooth-talking Casanova? Yeah. Like, when Shinjiro traded in his days as a delinquent and started reading angsty poetry at clubs and dry-humping trees, maybe.

Still, Aki was a mess around that girl. More than usual. It was like he was a completely different person than the reckless, cocky yet idiotic champion fighter he knew.

He watched the blond bouncing around her excitedly as she smiled up at him, completely oblivious to the giant hearts in his eyes. Shinjiro wanted to go and smack the guy silly. Didn't he have a shred of dignity?

He was coddling up to her in public like a freaking cat, for christ's sake. She seemed oblivious, excitedly rummaging through her satchel bag to show him a brightly checkered piece of fabric she'd pulled out. Oh, so they were in the Fashion Club, eh? Well, it suited her.

She had dainty hands with an innocent face and looked like the kind of girl who would spend her free time feeding the homeless or volunteering to wash stray puppies or some crap. Like the charitable type that saw the good in everybody and didn't know how to say no to a cause.

He silently watched them walking around the corner in the opposite direction, the boy saying something in a rush of heavily accented Japanese before throwing in what sounded like some French in between.

He then had hugged her tightly and nuzzled her face with his nose— the girl's face a flaming shade of red if Shinjiro ever saw it.

The last thing he heard the guy say sounded suspiciously like "…you are such a cute little bunny!"

And for some reason, Shinjiro felt a dull but persistent ache to take the paper fan he was obnoxiously waving around and beat him senseless with it. He didn't know why, but he knew one thing for sure—that girl was trouble.

* * *

**the first chapter was basically just an experimental snippet. I wrote Shinjiro first because I love him, and I thought his perspective would be a good opening chapter. Please let me know what you thought! Should I continue this...?**

** If I do, the next chapter will most probably be Junpei's. Anybody ever notice how he's friend-zoned in most harem fics too? I mean I know he's her best friend in the games, but it's weird no one seems to think to write him into the harems. lol We'll see how this goes though~!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad my reviews are starting to pick up! Thanks so much to everyone who's followed, reviewed, or favorited so far. Please continue to review especially! I know I said this chapter was gonna be about Junpei, but since last chapter had Shinji, I decided it'd only be natural to have Aki in the mix this chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch.2-**Akihiko's Match

Akihiko knew a lot about fighting. Cross jabs and right hooks.

And special one-two knockout combos… but when it came to girls, well, he was at a loss.

Talking to Mitsuru was like having an especially nagging mother.

Other girls always giggled and flirted, but he didn't really get what they wanted from him.

Then there was Minako…she was different in all the right ways.

Hanging out with her was always a new adventure, and she seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with him, even the awkward, stoic, non-interesting him.

Most girls only seemed to like the champion fighter, popular him.

Lately though, he wasn't sure what he was really feeling about Minako.

When he saw her fight, he got…angry. No, nervous. Nervous that she would get hurt and he wouldn't be able to protect her somehow.

"I don't understand it, myself really." he told Shinji over beef bowls later that night. A quiet sigh as he looked up at the ceiling, and then back to his steaming hot bowl, "She's just... something special. Something I know I don't deserve but can't help but feel drawn to."

Shinjiro, for his part, listened intently, "And you think_ I'm_ the person you should be talking to about this shit?"

Aki gave him a particularly wry look, "Well, no. I mean look at you—you're just as hopeless as me. But I'll be damned if I talk about this with Misturu or Takeba. And Junpei is definitely out of the question."

One eye closed in deep contemplation, Shinjiro studied his friend, and silently cursed him. '_Damn Aki. He _would _have to go and come to me with this bull crap when I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling myself.'_

He recalled the feelings he'd had when he'd seen the perky leader of S.E.E.S. conversing with the blond in the hall at school.

Or when she was talking to that pompous ass from Student Council who kept inconspicuously rubbing her arm.

He gritted his teeth at the memory. So he'd _accidentally_ knocked into the guy and caused him to fall flat on his ass. So what? What was he gonna do? Hand him a detention slip?

"Hey Shinji, are you even listening to me?" Aki's low voice brought him back to reality. He sounded peeved.

The loner gave his friend a particularly petulant look from the corner of his eyes, resting his chin in one hand with his elbow propped on the counter, "Yeah. Look Aki, I—"

The familiar jingle of the door opening seemed to slice through the noisy din of dining patrons.

"Hello! What can I get for you?" the cook called cheerfully.

"Um, one special with an extra egg, please." Both boys instantly sat up at the all-too-recognizable voice.

'_Well damn. Speak of the devil…_' Akihiko turned, and sure enough, there she was in the doorway.

Minako Arisato had just walked in to the shop and was fidgeting with the cord of the shiny red headphones draped around her neck.

Her eyes glanced around nervously as she noticed some of the men at the bar sending some not so subtle looks her way.

Akihiko sighed, wondering how she didn't notice that men were _always_ watching her.

"Hey Arisato, over here!" he found himself calling out.

He tried his best to keep the eagerness in his voice to a minimum as she smiled his way and strolled over to them.

Shinjiro vaguely glanced at his friend, then at the small brunette with the captivating red eyes, but quietly went back to eating.

"Oh, hi," she sounded honestly surprised. "I didn't expect to find you guys here. What's up? Is it a boy's night out or something?" she queried as she climbed onto a vacant stool in between them. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Shinjiro scoffed into the broth. "If you were, don't you think I'd let you know by now?" Despite his terse words, she laughed softly, understanding the teasing nature of the statement.

"Guess you're right, huh?" Just then, the cook came back with a steaming beef bowl and set it down in front of her. Her small lips formed a circle and her large eyes went even wider. "Oh! I forgot how big their specials are…"

"No worries, I've seen you put away way more than that before." Akihiko nodded towards her, looking proud.

She grimaced slightly as if remembering something painful, "Y-yeah…that was when I was with you though. You ordered us all that food because you said we needed our stamina for training, but I ate so much, I was rolling around on my belly for days." Minako groaned, rubbing her stomach absently.

Akihiko laughed at her expression. "Well, if you couldn't eat it all why didn't you just say so?"

She rolled her eyes with a good-natured grin. "I tried senpai," she broke apart her chopsticks and delicately set into her food. "You're a guy that doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Akihiko looked slightly embarrassed and Shinjiro muttered, "Got that right."

"S-so anyway…" the boxer quickly tried to change the subject. "You're in a lot of different clubs at school, right Arisato?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I get to meet all kinds of people from other classes. And learning new hobbies is never a bad thing, right?"

"But doesn't it take up a lot of your spare time. I mean, it must be hard to balance so many activities and…train right?" Akihiko made sure to lower his voice indiscreetly as he said the word 'train'.

Minako shrugged, looking thoughtful, "Maybe you're right. But I've made so many new friends, so it's worth it. I sew with Bebe, practice cooking with Fuuka, work-out during volleyball with Rio, write columns for the school paper with Saori and discuss school affairs with Hidetoshi. So there's never a dull moment."

"Well, it's definitely impressive. I have enough stress just balancing boxing practice with college searching." Akiiko replied.

"And on your off days, I spend time with you, sempai!" Minako looked at him with such a bright smile, that Akihiko couldn't help but flush. Shinjiro looked at them from the corner of his eyes, gauging his friend's reaction, and Minako turned to him curiously, blinking. "Oh! That reminds me… you should come with us to hang out too, sometimes, Shinjiro-sempai."

Shinjiro was honestly a little surprised she'd invite him. But from what he gathered, this Minako girl could befriend a damn rock. He thought about it as he chewed and swallowed quietly.

He was sure that normally Aki would want him to come along, since he always complained he spent too much time alone, hanging with the wrong crowd, even if he didn't actually associate with any of them.

But with this girl, it was different. When she asked him to come with them, Aki got a strange kind of possessiveness in his eyes. He figured his friend wanted the bubbly leader all to himself.

Kami only knew how infatuated his Aki already was. Maybe he would finally get a damn clue and tell her one of these days. But it was Aki, and that was hoping for a lot.

"Nah, I think I'm good doing my own thing." Shinjiro said finally, "I wouldn't wanna cramp your style."

"But you wouldn't be imposing! I'm inviting you, so you have to come. Right, Akihiko-sempai?" Her face looked so hopeful and tinged with disappoint, Shinjiro almost felt something inside him lurch. Almost.

This girl…he was right all along. She _was _dangerous. Akihiko felt completely backed into a corner when he was affronted with that face.

How could he say no without being a repulsive jerk? Denying her something when she looked like that was like admitting to hating puppies. "S-sure. Feel free to come with us anytime, Shinji." He looked at his friend with wide, pleading eyes.

Shinjiro suppressed the urge to snicker. Aki was wrapped around her little finger. And she had no clue.

* * *

**Sorry I ended it right there. These are the shortest chapters I've ever written...but I promise to start making them normal length if you guys promise to read and review. Also, I've been thinking of adding Minato into this too, so let me know what you think before next chapter so I know. If I do include him, should he be Minako's brother, or just a friend from school? You decide, or I'll do it myself. Until next time!**


End file.
